


Shut you up with a kiss

by withbrohyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Making Out, Nothing TOO spicy, hyuck annoying the heck out of mark, literally just markhyuck making out lmao, markhyuck, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withbrohyuck/pseuds/withbrohyuck
Summary: Other than physically doing something, there's no other way to make Donghyuck shut up.





	Shut you up with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> there was a sudden surge of markhyuck feels coming@me a while ago, so i had to write this to prevent myself from blowing up. word vomit so sorry if it's crap TT

Ever since Mark cried five times throughout the duration of seeing the movie Titanic for the first time the other night, Donghyuck never shut up about it and he is starting to lose his temper. Why did he even agree to watch it with Donghyuck who had already watched it about a million times already. _Of course he won’t be bought to tears anymore_ , Mark rolls his eyes so hard his eyeballs probably reached his frontal lobe as Donghyuck throws another teasing remark. He swallows up all the teasing without saying anything even if he knows it’s a bad idea. There’s a big lump in his throat from all the pent up vent.

 

_‘hey jack, do me a favour and apologise to mah bro here for making him cry.’_

_‘boo hoo markie don’t cry.’_

_‘ohh look he’s gonna cry again just by hearing...sorry sorry i’m not gonna say it.’_

_‘marrrk hyung~ are you feeling better already. you were a mess last night.’_

 

“Shut up.” Mark says, eerily calm. 

“And if I don’t want too?” Donghyuck challenges. He huffs his chest before completely facing Mark direction. “You will cry? _Again._ ” And then he sticks out his tongue. 

Wow Mark needs a moment. He runs his hand through his hair in an exasperated manner, all the while having his eyes closed to calm his nerves. Looking at the younger’s smug expression will just push him to the edge. “For fuck’s sake you’re so annoying.”

“You’re just a crybaby.”

“SHUT UP.” Mark snaps, eyes dark as he inches closer to the younger.

“Okay okay.” Donghyuck lets out an airy laugh, clutching his stomach to add a dramatic effect. It’s working, Mark’s feeling twice as pissed seeing the younger’s wide open mouth in attempt to exaggerate. “To lessen your suffering, i’ll admit I’d probably cry —“

 

 _Cry._  

 

Mark have heard that word a hundred times last night and a thousand times more today it’s giving him headaches, hence triggering him to do something to just make. it. stop. This is his breaking point. He doesn’t care what foolishness Donghyuck has to say after that for all he want is for him to shut the hell up. Without thinking twice, he did the easiest and fastest way to completely close Donghyuck’s big mouth.

 

_Fuck I’ll do it myself then._

 

“—too. The band members still continuing to play even tho—“ Suddenly, there are hands squeezing Donghyuck’s cheeks together, and not a second later warm lips are pressed against his. The impact from Mark’s sudden push caused Donghyuck to stumble back a bit. His back hits the wall in a semi-loud thud, but Mark didn’t seem to care as he maneuverers the younger’s face, angling his head to a more comfortable position.

For a few seconds it was Mark doing all the work. His hands are still holding onto Donghyuck’s face as he continues to devour his lips; he didn’t stop as if never wanting to give the younger a chance to talk again. Donghyuck had been frozen in place, starring wide eye at Mark’s closed ones with matching furrowed eyebrows. It didn’t take a long time though before he starts kissing back, letting Mark have a taste of his frustration. No one can imagine _hoooow_ long Donghyuck had been fantasising of kissing Mark Lee. This is just how he imagined it, or even better, because Mark’s lips are so soft yet so firm, the way their lips move together perfectly feels so heavenly and deadly, like Mark brought him to heaven yet dragged him to hell at the same time.

Mark can feel a surge of butterflies dancing in his stomach the moment Donghyuck started kissing back. The younger nibbles and sucks his bottom lip occasionally then taking his lips again for another heated kiss. Donghyuck kisses him expertly. About five minutes had already passed with the two of them kissing passionately, but it seems like they’ve been going at it for forever and Donghyuck is slowly losing his breath—quite figuratively and literally. 

Donghyuck pulls away, panting. “W-ait—“ He opens his mouth to talk, but Mark just took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. 

 

 _Nuh uh no talking in this household_ , Mark thinks as he moves his tongue to explore each corner of the younger’s mouth, tasting everything he can reach. Donghyuck takes a long inhale of breath through his nose while letting the older suck on his tongue. He does the same to the older after regaining his breath. He swipes his tongue along the row of Mark’s upper teeth, moaning a bit. What they’re doing was pretty much a sloppy, openmouthed kiss with teeth’s clashing and saliva dripping. Both seem to not mind because they continue their make out session for a few more minutes. Donghyuck pushes Mark closer to him by pulling the front of his shirt, and then let’s his hands stay there, probably wrinkling the older’s shirt but he couldn’t care less. Simultaneous to Donghyuck’s hard kissing, he slips a hand underneath Mark’s shirt and lets his warm hand linger everywhere, feeling Mark up. This caused a long groan escaping Mark’s lips. 

Even though how much they want the kiss to go on and last forever, they’re too out of breath already, so they separated with a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

 

 

 

 

 

Two minutes passed in silence while both of them just stare at each other. Mark looks distractingly at the drool dripping from the corners of the younger’s mouth, before he leans in and licks it up, Donghyuck closes his eyes for a second.

“I’ve been waiting for so long, asshole.” Donghyuck finally says when he’s not too stunned and out of breath anymore.

“For what?”

Donghyuck quirks a brow. “What else did you just do?”

It downed to him. “ _Ohh_ ”

“I’m only annoying so you can shut me up with your mouth. Make it to good use for once.” Donghyuck gives Mark a pat in the cheeks, not failing to put on a teasing expression. “Which you finally did what actually took you so long?”

“Well that was something I’ve been avoiding all this time, but god you’re so annoying.”

“I mean, you can shut me up with a kiss if I’m being annoying.”

That made Mark crack a half-smile. “Is that a consent or a confession on how you’ve always wanted to date me?”

“Can be both if I’m being brutally honest.”

That was....fast. Mark’s not an idiot, of course he can feels how Donghyuck has been head over heels for him for as long as he can remember, and vice versa. No one was just brave enough to do such a big move. Until today that is.

 

 

“Then date me Lee Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck just smirks as a response, then reversing their position so he’s the one trapping Mark in the wall now. The older’s hands instinctively travels up to rest on his waist.

They kissed for so long neither keep track of the time. The hand that was once nestled on his waist soon traveled to his ~~shockingly~~ buff chest. Mark fumbles with the buttons of his oversized button down top, but later got impatient and ripped the shirt off, buttons come flying everywhere. 

“Follow me.” Mark mumbled against his lips, and Donghyuck thinks that yes, he’ll follow him anywhere he asks him to.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ily bro


End file.
